Prison Run
Prologue:Pirates Being a pirate isn't as easy as it sounds. Getting all the treasure comes with a price. Especially if you get caught. I remember my capture. I was sent to Fort Charles with my crew as a prisoner. The stench of the cells made me want to regurgitate. I stayed strong though. I had to for my crew. I was in their for a long, long time. Until I was rescued. My prayers were answered that day. This is my story. Relived and written by me, Tom Nolen. Chapter 1:Capture I was a pirate captain that thought I was the best of the best. I was wrong when I fought off a bunch of EITC Warlords with my ship. My crew told me to retreat but I refused to listen. After firing at them some more, my exit was blocked by another Warlord. They boarded﻿ my ship and killed some of my crew. Everyone surrendered and we were taken away on a Warlord. "You should have listened to us Tom." whispered my first mate James Ironshot. I was too ashamed to reply so I just nodded. We were shackled and were shipped off to Port Royal to be jailed. What I remember was that we were silent. When we waited on the ship we were silent. When we arrived at Port Royal and led into Fort Charles, we were silent. We entered the fort. "Tom Nolen! Arrested for piracy and acts against the crown!" said a guard. "James Ironshot! Arrested for piracy and acts against the crown!" said the guard. "John Walsh! Arrested for not paying taxes!" said the guard. Our names were all said. It was a long list. I was ashamed my crew gave up. I was ashamed I was in these shackles. But this was just the beginning... Chapter 2:The Warden After the role call, a door opened. The Warden had entered. The Wardens boots hammered the ground like a mallet. The Wardens gender was unknown to us, considering the wardens dark mask covered his or her face. The double blades told me not to mess with the Warden. "Now presenting the Warden! May you tremble before him!" said a guard. I knew the warden had to be male now. The Warden was notified that we were all here. He asked a strange question. "Does anyone believe they don't belong here?" John Walsh said yes and that he was very low on money. The Wrden said "Oh really, you may go free." John thanked him but then was choked to death. "Anyone else want to be free from prison?" he said in an angry voice. No one aswered. Then he spoke to us. "Alright maggets, here is how your life will go. You will be in a prison cell when you sleep and wake. You will work as a slave in a mine or making weapons for us. If you don't do work, you will be beaten. If you try to escape and get caught, you will be hung or executed. If you don't like your worn out prison clothes, you will sleep naked. Now get to your cells worms!" said the Warden. As we were guided to our cells, I knew my attitude was too cocky. If it wasn't for me, my crew and I wouldn't be in this rotton fortress, where rats crawled, and mold climbed the walls. I was put into my cell but I didn't lose hope... Chapter 3:Cell Mates One thing I liked about prison was my cell mates. In my cell, we were all pirates. Jim and Charles were my celll mates. They were the best buccaneers I met. At night we talked about battles, and treasure we earned. But they were also talking about escape just for the three of us. You see, thier crews were not in jail but, they were captured. Jim said he was traded so his crew wouldn't be captured and Charles said his crew left him to be captured by the navy. They hated thier crews, unlike me. I told them about my crew being arrested. That I was too cocky and all that garbage. Charles laughed and said he would have just taken a dinghy while the crew fought. Jim said he would have traded his crew like his crew traded him. "Don't you two know anything about loyalty?" I said. "Oh Tom, you were a captain and we were just... just not important in the crew. We will bust out without your crew. We will get them after we find more pirates for a prison raid." said Jim. I still refused to leave without them. The next day, they were gone. I saw a hole in the floor, covered by the non-sheeted bed. I worked all day long in a stupid mine only to get coal all over my face. I hated my cell mates now but, I couldn't do anything about it. The warden found out about the escape and then said I would be sleeping alone. Until three days later... Chapter 4:A New Prisoner After the three days of hard labor, a new prisoner arrived. She was a skinny wench named Jessica Potter. She was arrested for not paying taxes twice. Jessica was put into my cell as a cell mate. The thing that the warden found weird was that normally a group of prisoners would come in and not just one prisoner. Due to that I had to give her all the information. I told Jessica about work and punishments. And that if prison clothes did not satisfy her, then she would sleep naked. Jessica was a sweat-hearted lass. She didn't diserve prison. but, who said life was fair. Anyway, she sort of flirted with me a little which made me think she might have loved me. I never thought that you could love someone with dirty prison clothes and rum-sented breath. Which also reminds me of how much I missed rum. So I decided to do a little plan... Chapter 5:The Rum Raid So remember what I said about missing rum and my little plan? While I was in a mine, a navy guard needed help with rum so I got some other inmates to help me get the rum. We volunterred to help with the rum. We poisoned a barrel and gave that one to the navy. The rest I gave to the inmates. But there was consequenses. After the guards drank the rum, they were knocked out for an hour. When they woke up, the guards realized they were poisoned by the rum and asked who delivered it. The navy cadet that was supposed ti deliver it said some pirates did. They slapped the cadet then found me and the other inmates who helped me. I lead the plan so I would have been hung until, the others said they were all in it together and that they would be hung instead of me. I owed them all greatly. That night, I helped them escape through the same hole my old cell mates took to escape. One of them said "God bless you mate!" Jessica said I was a brave man for doing that and I was kissed on the cheek. Her kiss would always stay on my cheek forever... Chapter 6:Escape Plan It was years since the rum raid and I was sick of prison. I was a hero for helping others escape over the years but, all my chances of escape I turned down. I finally met with my crew during my break in the mine. I planned and escape, and it wasn't through the hole. We would make a big prison riot to escape. It was risky though. We were constantly watched by guards. But by whispers, we had the plan organized. Everyone was in on it, except for the gurads of course. I was ready for it. And who knows, maybe me and Jessica would get married after the escape. I would be a very notorious captain for my escape and live my days as a pirate. After thinking about that, I realized I can't go off and fight again or I could die and never see Jessica again. And if I stayed with Jessica, I couldn't be a pirate anymore. The plan for escaping was the main thing though. But what would I do when I got out? What would you do? The future still has yet to come... Chapter 7:The Great Escape part 1 After everyone was in on the plan, it began. The plan began at dinner, we ate the same thing we've been eating for years; soup. I was getting sick of it but, the soup played a role in the escape plan. Two inmates, Shamus and Peter pretended to get into a fight to get the guards attention. "You got more soup than me Shamus!" yelled Peter. "No I didn't! You just didn't get some fast enough!" Shamus yelled back. A guard came a tried to break up the fight. Peter threw soup into his eyes. "Ah, my eyes! Get it off! Get it off!" yelled the guard. Peter stole the guards sword and stabbed him. Everyone threw soup into guards eyes and stole the weapons. I used a sword and my goal was to kill the Warden A big battle broke out. Bullets flying everywhere and swords slashing around the fort. I killed many guards alright. You wouldn't think we could be that smart now did you? But the battle was very bloody. You could see body parts everywhere. We were doing great until the Warden came out.He had a lot of guards with him and we were outnumbered. I didn't surender and make the same mistake I did on the ship. I fought with my crew dispite the fact that we were outnumbered. Then all the prisoners fought too. We were still getting our backsides kicked though, and our numbers were droping fast. I was versing an officer and then my sword was knocked out of my hand. The officer was ready to give the final blow but, Bang! '''The officer had a bullet hole in his head and then died. I turned around and saw Charles with a gun. "I told you I would get more pirates and free the prisoners." he said. Then a wave of pirates rushed into battle screaming and fighting. It went from suicide mission to a winable battle... Chapter 8:The Great Escape part 2 We were kicking the navys backside now! But, the Warden was escaping. I had to stop him so, I quickly cut down a few guards and ran off. I saw the Warden but then he called some extra guards to come. The Warden escaped more as I cut them down. I finally caught up with the Warden. 'Your days as a warden are over!" I yelled at him. The Warden stared at me angrilly and took out his double swords. I only had one sword which gave him the advantage. Every blow I made was blocked. He slashed at me with one sword and I blocked it. The he tried to cut my hand off with his other sword. I used my other hand to grab his hand and stop the blow. He dropped his sword and I knew I had him now! I used quick blows to catch him off guard. Then a heavy swing made him drop him other sword. "Surrender now!" I commanded. The warden ran to the top of the fort and jumped off. He landed on an EITC Warlord﻿ and took off. I made it to the top and Jessica came with a War Frigate. I jumped and landed on it. But she took out a sword and yelled "Freeze!" Chapter 9:The Truth I looked around and saw Navy guards everywhere. I scowled at her and cut the nearest guard in half. The caught a veteren off guard cutting his head clean off. I threw a barrle at Jessica and she fell down. The other guards I delt with easily. I was so angry that I was betrayed but, I used my rage against my enemies. I was ready to fiish off Jessica and then I realized revenge is never good. I put a knife through her sleeve so she couldn't escape. Then, the EITC Warlord came and I met the warden. I said "You're dead now!" But then the Warden said "You wouldn't hurt a girl would you?" The Warden took off her helmet reveling she was a woman. I still fought anyway until she tripped me. She was going to deliver the final blow until Jessica yelled "No!" she jumped in front of me and her head was chopped clean off! The Warden said "Jessica you traitor! That's what you get!" before she could get me again I grabbed my sword and stabbed her in the heart. I returned to Fort Charles and everyone congratgulated me on my plan and for defeating the warden. I told them that if it wasn't for Jessica I wouldn't be alive. James tried to make me feel better by saying I am the best captain he has ever seen. I celebrated on Tortuga at Kings Arm with all the inmates. But then I realized it was Christmas that day I escaped. I felt bad I couldn't give anyone presents but, the inmates laughed. They said I gave them the biggest and best present they ever got; Freedom! That day i had redeemed myself. That day everyone was free. That day I was a ''Pirate'. Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Creations Category:POTCO